New Year's Magic
by itslevijoesa
Summary: Post Plastic Beach. Gorillaz are re-united and have their first performance in a long time at New Year's Eve. What's going to happen at midnight? And what's coming after that? Go and find out! Special thanks to ladyxa. MURDOC/2D - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. The Night Nothing Happened

**Yo, guys! This is my first ever 2D/Murdoc Fic, so be honest but not too harsh with me, okay? ;O; **

**Warning: I probably won't be able to publish a new chapter every day, I'm really sorry about that.**

**I don't own Gorillaz even though that would be nice.**

"Faceache! What the hell're you doing? Hurry up and move your little arse down here!" Murdoc yelled impatiently.

After a few moments you could hear quick paces on the stairs. "I'm coming!"

"About time too," The bassist muttered as 2D appeared at the tread. "What are you? A fucking girl?"

"I'm sorry, Muds," the blue-haired singer replied and looked down on his feet.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and turned around heading to the front door.

"Oh c'mon, dude, cheer a bit up, would ya? It's New Year's Eve!" Russel admonished him as the band went outside into the freezing air.

The bassist didn't even look at him. "Shut up, fat arse," he growled and pulled his collar up to protect his face from the ice cold December wind. "Just get in the fucking car."

"But he's right, Murdoc," Noodle said as she took her place on the back seat. "There's no need to be in such a bad mood," The young woman sighed. "This is going to be our first concert since the world tour, could you just enjoy it like we do?"

"Yeah, this is our first fucking concert in ages and we're already late." The engine made some really unhealthy sounding noises as Murdoc revved it, but the satanist, being used to it, ignored that.

Russel chuckled. "Since when do you care that we're late? I remember you used to say 'we are the bloody celebrities, we're always right on time'," he said, imitating Murdoc's voice.

Noodle and 2D couldn't hold their grins back.

"Fuck you," the bassist hissed. "Fuck you all."

Yeah, it was their first concert since the _Escape To Plastic Beach World Tour_ in 2010. Actually, they had planned to take a break from all that. Again. They just needed it. The time around Plastic Beach had been really exhausting. They were happy that their little family was reunited and that they had found a nice place to live, so they didn't want to make music for a while, maybe never again.

The first exception was the deal with Converse in early 2012. And now, a bunch of young musicians had organised a New Year concert including a huge party at Hyde Park. About a month ago, Murdoc had received an E-Mail from them, requesting their appearance.

It wasn't like Murdoc wouldn't look forward to being on stage again, playing his bass, hearing the crowd scream his name. It was what he loved about making music. He loved losing himself on stage.

The satanist glanced at the dashboard clock. Half past six. They've been told to be there at six, but half an hour wasn't that bad, at least not for their standards.

He took a deep breath. What he needed was a cigarette. Now.

"Faceache, hold the wheel," he commanded and leaned back in his seat, starting to rummage in his pockets.

2D jerked foward, grabbing the steering wheel as the bassist let it go. "What the hell, Murdoc!" he screamed.

The satanist shrugged and lit his cigarette, then waved 2D's hand away again.

It took them ten more minutes to finally arrive at Hyde Park. When they got out of the car, a nervous looking young man who had probably been waiting for them approached.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "We thought you wouldn't come anymore!"

Murdoc narrowed his eyes and looked over the guy. "Of course we came," he said after a few moments. "Who do you think we are."

The man flinched back and stuttered: "I- I'm sorry."

"No, we have to apologize," Noodle interposed as she sidelined Murdoc. "We're really late," She gave the guy an angel-like smile. "Should we go backstage then?"

"Y- yeah, sure," he blushed slightly and turned around. "Follow me."

The boys exchanged confused gazes and then trailed Noodle.

It felt a bit strange to get ready for a show again. By then it was almost eight o'clock; the concert had begun at seven and it was almost time for their performance.

Sighing, Murdoc reached for his bass, put it in his lap and stroked the bridge.

"A bit odd, isn't it?" The bassist startled up from his thoughts, staring up at 2D who gave him a gentle smile.

"Yeah," he muttered, too dizzy for one of his usual rude replies.

2D turned around and gazed at one of the walls which was full of slips and notes headlined with artists names. "We don't have one, do we?" he asked absentmindedly.

Murdoc got up from the unplugged speaker on which he had been sitting and gave the singer a confused look. "Don't have what?"

"A set list," the latter answered. "We're not organized... as usual."

Murdoc grinned amused. "We'll just play what we feel like playing, alright mate?"

Just then, they heard Russel shouting for them: "Stage time, guys!"

Murdoc gave a brief laugh as 2D winced and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, Faceache, let's get down to business." The singer gulped and nodded.

Even though there wasn't any wind on the stage, the air was freezing cold. How the people in the crowd survived only wearing T-Shirts or tank tops, Murdoc didn't know. As he turned around, he could see 2D and Noodle both having their arms wrapped around themselves.

His band mates looked nervous, but bright smiles flashed over their faces as the screams and cheers coming from the audience reached them.

Grinning, Murdoc put the belt of his bass around his shoulders. 2D came up to the mic, Noodle sat down on the floor to finally tune her guitar and Russel took his place behind his drums.

Some stagehands unrolled a huge banner saying _GORILLAZ_ at the stage's back wall and the crowd screamed even louder as 2D cleared his throat plainly audible.

"What are we going to play?" Noodle screamed over the shouts after she'd finished her tuning and stood up.

2D helplessly shrugged but Murdoc knew an answer: "It's a party! So how about _5/4_?"

His mates flashed him huge grins and nodded in reply and Noodle began to play those oh so familiar guitar riffs. At least when Murdoc joined in, everyone had recognized the song and the crowd screamed the lyrics along with 2D.

After a few seconds, Noodle stepped forwards until she stood right next to the singer and the air seemed to explode as they belt out the chorus.

It was an incredible feeling; and soon, none of them felt cold anymore.

When the song was finished, it felt like they'd drown in applause. 2D and Noodle turned around beaming at Murdoc and Russel and they grinned back.

"And now?" The drummer yelled. 2D thought for a few seconds, then nodded and raised his hand to tell the others that he had an idea.

He took a deep breath and started talking to the crowd: "How about something calm now? The next song is from our third album _Plastic Beach_. Hope you enjoy it!"

He put the mic out of its stand and walked over to his keyboard. On his way there, he mouthed "_On Melancholy Hill_" to his band mates. They all nodded in agreement.

Murdoc had always thought of _On Melancholy Hill_ as one of their most beautiful songs. When he had got 2D to sing it for the first time, back at the studio on Plastic Beach, it had totally mesmerized him. And it still did.

Luckily, the bass part wasn't too complicated, otherwise he'd probably messed it up. He stared at 2D who was totally lost in playing and singing. His azure hair peeking out from under the knitted bobble cap Noodle had given him for Christmas, the leather jacket showing his thin figure, his long fingers pressing the keys gracefully... and his voice, oh that angel-like voice Murdoc loved so much.

He was kind of surprised when the song was finished and blinked dizzily. As he realized what he had been thinking, his throat felt constricted. What the hell had gotten into him?

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and yelled "_Rhinestone Eyes_!" over the stage.

Noodle glared at him. They all knew she hated that song because she had to sing the backing vocal part in the chorus that was originally Cyborg's, but Murdoc couldn't care less in that moment. He grabbed the rum-filled water bottle which was sitting on the floor next to his feet and took a huge gulp; and whenever he didn't have to play, he did it again.

The effect wasn't long in coming and suddenly he felt like he should make up to Noodle, so he approached her and said "Wanna do _DARE_, love?" into her ear. She looked at him in surprise, then gave him a big smile.

She literally hopped over to 2D, yelling "_DARE_, Toochi!". The singer blinked astonished – she hadn't called him that for years – then laughed and handed her the mic. She looked just like the little girl she had been when they first recorded what they called _Noodle's Anthem_.

Since Shaun Ryder wasn't with them, 2D took his part, Noodle cheered the whole time and made the crowd freak out with her famous dance moves; Murdoc was glad it distracted him from his thoughts about the singer.

After they were done with _DARE_, they had time for one more song, so Murdoc stepped forwards to the microphone and shouted: "That's gonna be our last song, what do you want to hear?"

A huge majority in the crowd screamed for _Feel Good Inc_, it was a clear answer.

"Alright then!" Murdoc yelled and turned around, walking back to his place. "Guys, you heard them, they want _Feel Good Inc_!" he said as his band mates just stared at him.

"_Feel Good Inc_ without De La Soul? How do you imagine that?"

The bassist frowned. "Fuck it," he turned to Russel. "You can rap, don't you?"

Russel frowned back and was quiet for a few seconds, then he shrugged. "I think so, probably spent enough time with Del."

Murdoc smirked. "Good, good... we don't want to disappoint our fans, right?" He glanced around looking for a stagehand and signaled him to get another microphone for the drummer.

Noodle went backstage to get her classical guitar and Murdoc grabbed the mic from 2D's hands imitating De La Soul's insane laughter, then started to play the famous bass part.

2D grinned, joining in and Russel seemed to enjoy the idea as well.

Soon, the three guys totally lost themselves in the song, being awakened by Noodle coming back on stage, carrying her beloved guitar.

At least to the band, everything went silent immediately as the young woman started playing. Smiling, they watched her and Murdoc couldn't help but gaze at 2D just to find the singer looking at him, too.

They stared at each other emotionlessly until 2D finally realized it was time for him to sing again.

**/**

"God, that was so much fun!" Noodle yelled. "I almost forgot how awesome it is to be on stage." She was so excited that she almost spilled her water.

Murdoc laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "I know, love, and the fun's not over yet, there's still a party ahead of us!" She nodded happily.

"But no alcohol for you, babydoll, got that?" Russel clarified in a fatherly voice.

Noodle frowned. "Oh, come on, I'm twenty-one!"

"No!" Murdoc retorted, lifting his index finger warning. "You're never gonna be an adult to us, you're our baby!"

The guitarist narrowed her eyes and stared at Murdoc's hand in front of her face – he was holding a beer bottle. "Sure," she murmured.

"Now, anyway!" The bassist exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Let's celebrate this glorious night, Gorillaz!"

His band mates grinned and nodded in agreement and then they left the backstage area.

Soon enough, they found themselves surrounded by fans. Women clinging to the guys' arms, kissing their necks, and – to the great displeasure of Murdoc, Russel and 2D – men flirting with Noodle.

However, some hours passed with them just enjoying themselves, drinking, laughing, making out.

At around midnight, the young guy who had picked them up at the parking lot stepped on the stage to announce that it was time to start with the countdown and a giant 60 appeared on the large screen behind him.

"One minute 'til the new year's arrived!" he proclaimed and the 60 became a 59. Everyone cheered and started to count down.

_58, 57, 56..._

"Did you know," 2D heard a whisper next to his ear. "That it brings luck for the new year to be kissed at midnight exactly?"

He turned around and faced a girl, maybe in her mid-twenties, looking at him seductively.

_51, 50, 49..._

He gave her a grin. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, smirking and moved even closer. "I'm Cassie!"

_43, 42, 41..._

"2D," he replied, inhaling the sweet scent of her long dark hair.

"I know," Cassie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm a big fan."

_35, 34, 33..._

He touched her hips gently and smiled. "Nice to hear that."

They looked at each other for a moment silently and 2D was just about to tell the girl how beautiful he found her eyes, when suddenly some one pulled him backwards by his arm.

_27, 26, 25..._

He stumbled and Cassie let out a small scream as she almost fell to the floor, surprised by 2D's sudden movement. The singer turned around, ready to ask the person who had touched him so roughly what on earth their problem was, when he realized it was Murdoc.

His face lost its angry look immediately and he blinked confused at the bassist. "Is everything okay, Muds?"

_19, 18, 17..._

The latter didn't reply, he just pulled him through the crowd jostling everyone away who was a bar to him. Murdoc ignored 2D's angry and protesting shouts from behind and with every try to get free, he narrowed his grab of the singer's wrist.

_12, 11, 10..._

Murdoc didn't let go until they reached the side of the stage scaffold. He pressed 2D against the wall and looked around to make sure they were alone. Back there, they could hardly hear the people counting and cheering, though, Murdoc came as close as possible to the singer's ear as he whispered: "Did you really want to get your new year's kiss from an ugly bird like that?"

_7, 6, 5..._

The singer tried to push the bassist away vainly. "M- Murdoc, what -"

_3, 2, 1..._

2D didn't hear the cheers. He didn't see the fireworks. He didn't feel the still freezing air. He didn't hear or see or feel anything.

All he felt were Murdoc's lips on his, Murdoc's thigh between his legs, Murdoc's cold hands sliding under his shirt, running up his sides.

It was overwhelming. He shivered and clung to the bassist's sleeves, unsure of how to react, but when Murdoc brushed his tongue against his lips, 2D's mind shut down and he opened his mouth willingly.

Minutes, hours, days – 2D didn't know how long they'd been standing by the stage like that. Exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, touching each other's bodies hungrily, until Murdoc finally broke away and left wordlessly like nothing had happened.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Here's the second chapter! My first one was... strangely long. The following ones are going to be more like this, haha. Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Gorillaz. Unfortunately.**

2D woke up groaning. His sight was blurry, his head felt dizzy and his whole body ached. He didn't even remember how he had gotten into bed last night.

Slowly, he turned his head to glance at the clock on the table next to his bed, a bright red eight glanced back at him. Oh dear. He covered his eyes with his cold hands for some seconds and felt a migraine coming. He needed his painkillers.

To his great surprise, he saw the tub sitting right next to the clock. He was sure he hadn't put it there himself. Did someone tuck him into bed and cared enough to even bear his pills in mind? Probably Noodle, but the pain in his head didn't allow him to think about it for too long.

After swallowing four pills dry, he let out another moan and began to think about what had happened the night before. He remembered the concert... the after party... Cassie... and... Murdoc.

His heart skipped a beat as he played the pictures over and over in his mind. He had kissed Murdoc. He had really kissed Murdoc.

2D held his breath as he touched his mouth carefully. He could still feel the bassist's chapped but soft lips on his, his hands running down his spine until he reached the seam of his boxers...

The singer shivered and wrapped his arms around his body, curling deeper into the blankets. Luckily, the effect of his painkillers began to kick in. Sighing, he closed his eyes again.

2D awoke at eleven. Fortunately, his migraine was gone by then and he managed to get out of bed halfway decent. He walked over to the closet, pulled a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt out and made his way to the kitchen.

What he found there was Murdoc sitting at the table reading the paper. As he noticed the singer, he glanced up and took a sip from his coffee mug. "Morning," he smirked in a mocking voice.

2D didn't reply. He just stood in the doorframe rooted to the spot, staring at the strange situation.

The bassist looked over him amusedly. "What're you waiting for, dullard? Your breakfast to fly into your mouth by itself?"

Slowly, the singer began to move. "You're up early," he muttered as he passed his bandmate to get himself some coffee, too.

"Oh, you don't want to drink that, trust me," Murdoc chuckled without even looking up from his newspaper as 2D grabbed the coffee pot. He pulled a face as he smelled at it and put it back wordlessly. Well, that at least explained why Murdoc Niccals drank coffee.

The singer sighed and rubbed his forehead, then put some bread into the toaster. What should he do? He had not expected to be alone with Murdoc that soon. He couldn't just address the kiss, he'd probably end up being beaten to a pulp. Why did the bassist act like that anyway? Didn't he remember last night's happenings at all?

"Where are Noodle and Russel?" he asked then, sitting down on a chair opposite Murdoc but avoided his eyes.

"Russel's probably still in his room, brought some birds home, you know," he grinned significantly. "And Noodle's in the living room playing video games with a friend of hers."

2D raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

The satanist shrugged. "Like I'd know that," he drank off the substance from his mug, whatever the hell it was, and folded the paper. "Some chick she met at the party yesterday." He stood up and put his dishes into the sink, then headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" 2D asked, still confused by the bassist's behaviour.

Murdoc didn't turn around. The singer could hear him zip his jacket. "That's none of your damn business, Faceache," was the reply, then the front door slammed.

The singer buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated moan. What the hell was going on? After a few seconds, he decided to distract himself a bit and meet Noodle's new friend. He stood up, taking a bite from his toast and put his plate into the sink next to Murdoc's.

He walked up the stairs slowly, chewing away on the stale bread and soon he heard noises coming out of the living room. He slapped on his nicest smile and peeked around the corner, just to choke on his toast.

The girl who sat on the couch next to Noodle, her arms in the air, pressing random buttons on the Playstation 3 controller she clasped, was no one else but Cassie.

He recognized her immediately, even though without all the make up, her long hair done in a ponytail and wearing a plain sweater, she looked so very different. Younger, cuter, and somehow, more innocent.

In that second, she jumped up from the couch, raising her arms even higher as she made some squeaking noises, and then fell back on the couch, groaning. "I just can't beat you, huh?" she sighed at Noodle who had been sitting absolutely calm for the whole time.

"Nobody can do that," 2D tossed in as he approached the two girls. "Noodle is like the master of every existing video game," he shoved the last bit of his toast into his mouth as he added: "I almost beat her at Mario Kart once, though!"

"No, you didn't," Noodle contradicted smirking. Then she pointed on the brunette next to her. "2D, meet Cassie!"

The singer raised his hand, saying "Hey again," and Cassie giggled.

Noodle looked confused. "You know each other?"

"Yes," 2D explained. "We met yesterday but Murdoc kind of... interrupted us."

Cassie nodded. "We had a pretty nice talk when he just grabbed 2D and ran off with him," she turned to the singer. "What did he want anyway? I haven't seen you for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, me neither," Noodle said, narrowing her jade-green eyes. "Russel and me had to take a taxi to get back home because the two of you took the car. When we arrived here, you were already fast asleep in your bed and Murdoc was gone."

2D just stared at the girls for a few moments silently. "I'm sorry, Noods," he said then, averting his eyes. "It was nothing important actually." He knew that the guitarist would realize that something was wrong, so he didn't even give her a chance to pass a comment. "By the way, do you know where he just went?"

"Murdoc? No, he didn't tell us anything," she answered, unable to hide the obvious suspicion in her voice.

The singer bit his lip and nodded. "I see," he took a seat on the couch's armrest. "What are you guys playing anyway?"

**/**

The hot water felt good on his still hungover body.

2D had spent two hours playing video games with Noodle and Cassie, or rather losing video games against Noodle and Cassie, until he had finally left to take a long overdue shower.

He had enjoyed it though, Cassie really was a nice girl and he was kind of glad that he didn't end up making out with her the night before.

He felt exhausted and leaned his forehead against the tiled wall, letting out a long sigh, then he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower cubicle.

Without drying his hair, he left the bathroom only wearing jeans and went to the balcony for a smoke. It was freezing cold, but he tried to ignore it; he felt numb anyway.

"You're going to catch a cold, idiot," he heard a familiar rough voice behind him.

2D didn't turn around, he just shook his head so his bangs would cover his eyes. "Why would you care?" he asked then, quietly.

Murdoc came closer and put his jacket around the singer's shoulders. "You're my vocalist, I'd be fucked if you were unable to sing." Then he lit a cigarette himself and took a long drag.

"Yeah, right..." 2D muttered and breathed the scent of Murdoc's jacket. He felt his heartbeat racing.

The bassist blew the smoke out, then he asked: "What the hell are you doing out here half naked anyway?"

"I needed some time to think, it just happened to be right after I took a shower..."

Murdoc gave a brief laugh. "Since when do you think?" he mocked.

The singer didn't react at all, he just stared off in space, not realizing his cigarette had become so short that the ash almost reached his fingers. Murdoc looked at him for a moment quietly, then grabbed the fag from 2D's hands, threw it over the railing and sighed. "What were you thinking about?"

Some more silent seconds passed as the singer hesitated. "Last night," he whispered then.

Now it was Murdoc who gazed into distance. "What about last night?"

2D turned his head and looked at him doubtingly. "You know," he said carefully. "The things that... happened at midnight."

The bassist didn't even blink. He stayed silent for a few seconds and then threw his cigarette off the balcony. "Nothing happened at midnight," he said in a cold voice and went back inside.

**I hope you liked it until now. I'd be happy to read your reviews. :3**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday to Murdoc. o3o**


	3. Beetlebum

**Hey guys! Two things: Thanks so much for the reviews & sorry for the wait! Hope you like Chapter 3... Enjoy! :)**

Stuart sighed. It was seven in the morning, he had woken up half an hour ago and was now bored to hell. Actually, he wasn't an early bird at all – if his mother let him he could sleep until five in the afternoon – but he had slept too much in the last few months.

The bed in which he was lying stood in the middle of the big room, a large window was on his right and he could see sunlight shining through the curtains. As far as he knew, it was August, and he'd do anything to finally leave the hospital. Apart from the headaches he felt good, though the doctors wouldn't let him see anyone except his parents.

He let out a frustrated groan and threw his head back onto the pillow. Dark blue locks covered his eyes but he didn't care, he hated those things anyway. Blood filled, almost black – he looked like a fucking zombie. He remembered his parents' reaction when they got to see him for the first time. His mum had screamed and covered her mouth with her hands and then she had cried. His dad had just stared at him, shock and horror in his face. And though both of them had told him they of course still loved him, he felt even more like a monster.

"You're still our son, you're still our Stu," his father had said as his mother sat on the edge of his bed, hugging him. "Nothing has changed." Like hell nothing has changed.

Sighing, Stuart closed his eyes and listened to the melancholy beeps that came from the heart monitor. After a few minutes, he started humming a random song that came to his mind, and soon the humming turned into singing. He had always loved music, that's why he had applied for a job at a music store after school.

Stuart really missed making music but the doctors wouldn't even allow his parents to bring his guitar, let alone his keyboard, so singing was the only possibility.

When he was done with the chorus, he suddenly paused and no matter how hard he thought, the words of the second verse just wouldn't come to his mind. That happened constantly since the accident, it was so frustrating.

"Don't stop," The boy spinned around and spotted a man sitting in the only chair next to the door. He had thick, black hair that almost covered his eyes and Stuart estimated him to be in his late twenties, though the knee high boots and the skinny jeans he was wearing probably made him look younger than he actually was.

"W-what?" he stuttered, still in shock that he hadn't noticed the man before.

"Don't stop singing, I liked it," the guy replied in an emotionless voice.

Stuart looked down on his hands. "But I don't remember the words of the second verse,"

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Then, the man started to hum quitely: "_Beetlebum, because you're young, she's a gun, now what you've done..._"

Stu's eyes widened as it came to his mind. "_Beetlebum, she'll suck your thumb, she'll make you come, 'cause she's your gun, now what you've done, Beetlebum..._"

After he had finished singing the song, he smiled slightly to himself, mumbling. "Yeah... I really like that song," then he startled up suddenly and looked at the still foreign man. "Hey, who are you anyway? What are you doing in my room?"

The guy chuckled. "I'm here every day, but until now, you were always asleep. The stupid doctors said they don't want you to meet me, though I have to watch over you." He stood up and walked over to the bed, offering his hand to the blue-haired boy. "I'm Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals. I ran over you with my car."

Stuart stared at him in disbelief for some seconds, then shook his hand. "Stuart Pot."

Murdoc grinned. "I know," he scrutinized him with an interested and amused look on his face. "Finally I get to ask this," he said then. "What the hell is up with your hair? Why is it blue?"

"I fell off a tree when I was a kid and hit my head. It grew in blue, I don't know why."

"So there's an easy explination," Murdoc laughed. "Your mother tried to slap me when I asked her about it."

The older man kept staring at him, it made Stuart feel uncomfortable as he remembered how his eyes looked like, so he dropped his gaze. "Don't they scare you?" he asked quietly.

Murdoc sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your eyes? Why would they? I'm not even sorry for damaging them, they look fucking great,"

Stuart raised his head, looking confused. "What? No way, I look like a monster, I'm ugly!"

"Why would you think that?"

"One of the nurses ran out of the room when I looked at her, she was horrified! And I made my mum cry..." The boy let out a long sigh. "Everyone laughed at me because of my hair already, and now that,"

Murdoc didn't reply, he just reached out and touched one of the blue locks carefully. "I love your hair," he whispered absentmindedly. "And your eyes, too. I don't know what those people's problem is, you look fucking beautiful,"

Stuart just stared at him not saying a word, and Murdoc moved his hand from the boy's hair to his shoulder and patted it grinning. "And you sing like an damn angel, seriously!"

"Thank you," he replied quietly. "But I'm not allowed to get my keyboard here, though. I'd love to make music."

Murdoc thought for some seconds, then smirked. "You know what, it's still early, the doctors won't come in before ten," he stood up from the bed and headed to the door. "Just wait here, I'll be right back."

About half an hour later, he returned carrying a huge bag. "What's that?" Stuart asked curiously.

The other man started to unzip it and said: "I told the nurses that I got you some clothes and shit and they believed me," he reached into the bag and took out an acoustic guitar, giving a triumphantly grin.

Stuart beamed at him. "Amazing!" he exclaimed. "Are you a musician?"

Murdoc nodded and put the chair next to the bed. "Yeah," he said as he sat down and began to tune the guitar. "I've had loads of bands, some of them were great, some of them were rubbish. It depended on the idiots I got to join me," he played a few chords to check the tuning. "Anyway, what do you want to sing?"

Since that day, Murdoc and Stuart would make music together every day. Secretly though – neither the doctors nor Stu's parents were too happy with the fact that the two got along so well.

Since that day, even though they didn't know it back then, they were Gorillaz.

**/**

2D stared at the ceiling, rapt in his thoughts. After a few minutes, he propped himself up on his elbow and reached into the drawer of his night table. At the farthest end of it, he found what he was looking for.

It was a photo, attached to a crinkled piece of paper. The photo showed himself lying in his hospital bed, his eyes closed and you could clearly see that he had been talking when the photo was taken. Murdoc sat in the chair next to him, his legs propped on the bed. He grinned into the camera, holding a piece of paper and a pencil.

His mother had taken the picture after the second crash. 2D knew she kind of hated Murdoc, but she treated him nicely, though. That was just her personality.

2D turned the photo around and read the scrawly text that was written on the back.

_Birth of Ghost Train – to Stuart from Murdoc._

The singer stared at it for some moments, then put it aside and took a look at the sheet of paper. It was the sheet that Murdoc held in the picture, he had written down what 2D had been saying.

_Here they come to steal my soul_

_(Ghost train)_

_Wait it out until I know_

_(Ghost train)_

_Trying not to feel like you did_

_(Ghost train)_

_Moving up until I go go-o_

_(Ghost train)_

_She was not to hear about me leaving_

_(Ghost train)_

_Trying to hear in my heart_

_(Ghost train)_

_Trying not to feel like you did_

_(Ghost train)_

_Moving up until I'm taught to your side_

_(Ghost train)_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_(Ghost train)_

_[x4]_

_Got suicide for my baby_

_(Ghost train)_

_Living up until I'm wanted_

_(Ghost train)_

_Seeing like I'm not a baby_

_(Ghost train)_

_Moving up and taught I'm a weapon_

_(Ghost train)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(Ghost train)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(Ghost train)_

_I see myself pretend how to get there_

_(Ghost train)_

_Trippin' down a poison on the street_

_(Ghost train)_

_Come on come on come on_

_(Ghost train)_

_[x8]_

_(Ghost train train train...)_

_Got suicide for my baby_

_(Ghost train)_

_Living up until I'm wanted_

_(Ghost train)_

_Seeing like I'm not a baby_

_(Ghost train)_

_Moving up and taught I'm a weapon_

_(Ghost train)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(Ghost train)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(Ghost train)_

_I see myself pretend how to get there_

_(Ghost train)_

_Trippin' down a poison on the street_

_(Ghost train)_

_Come on come on come on!_

_(Ghost train!)_

**Thanks a lot for reading even though it's a bit short. :3 **

**I want to announce that I'm on a school trip to Berlin from Tuesday morning to Friday night, so I won't be able to publish a new chapter until Saturday because I doubt that I'll finish the fourth tomorrow... SORRY! ;O;**

**Hope you liked it, please review! o3o**


	4. Bad Timing

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait! ;-; But as an apologize, you'll get two chapters today! This one, it's a bit short, but also the next one... which you can look forward to! o3o**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy & please review!**

"Are you okay?"

As 2D looked up, he saw Cassie peeking inside his room. "Yes," he said dizzily, putting the photo and the paper aside. "Come in!"

Carefully, she slid through the door and closed it behind herself quietly. "Are you sure?"

He forced a smile. "Of course, why not?"

Cassie looked over the messy room doubtfully. "I don't know, Noodle and I got worried because you literally escaped from the balcony shortly after Murdoc left," she said after a few seconds. "And both of you looked kind of... upset."

The smile vanished from 2D's face immediately. He stared off into nowhere and shrugged. "Where is Noodle now?" he wanted to know then.

"She went out to get some groceries, I wanted to help but she said I should look after you first," the girl scrutinized 2D with a sad expression. "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here you know," she muttered then. "Does it have anything to do with last night? Did something happen?"

2D's still emotionless gaze focused on Cassie, he didn't say a word.

"Um, I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, we barely know each other," she stuttered apologetically, almost intimidated.

The singer blinked a few times and looked confused. "No, no, it's okay, really. Talking to someone wouldn't be bad probably," he patted the empty space next to him on the bed. "Want to sit down?"

Cassie looked relieved and nodded. "Thank you," she smiled and took her place, then faced 2D eagerly.

He gave a weary laugh, and took a deep breath. "It's because of Murdoc," he sighed. "I have no idea what's wrong with him, sometimes when he has a good day or something, he's nice and... you could even say... cute," he blushed slightly and averted his gaze. "And then in the next second he acts cold and treats me like rubbish," The singer paused. "I just don't know what to think,"

Talking to Cassie felt a bit weird, but also very relieving. Of course, 2D wouldn't tell her about the kiss and what kind of things he felt for Murdoc – or at least feared to feel, but it was good to talk to someone.

Cassie sat in silence for a few seconds, staring off in space, then she started talking quietly: "It's hard for me to say something about that you know," she sighed. "I don't really know you two personally, all I can say is that to me, you always seemed really close in interviews and stuff, and even after the Plastic Beach incident I felt like Murdoc wanted to make up to you for all that."

2D stared at her in disbelief. "Really?" he whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah," the young woman said. "I'm sure he just can't really express his feelings properly."

**/**

The bottle felt heavy in Murdoc's limp hand. He tightened his grip just in time to prevent it from falling to the floor and put it down carefully.

Growling, he turned around on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about 2D? And even more important: Why the _fuck_ had he kissed him the night before?

Usually, alcohol made Murdoc forget everything he wanted to forget. Well, almost. It never made him forget about his childhood and now it didn't make him forget that sodding kiss either. No matter how hard he tried, the memories and the thoughts just wouldn't go away.

He had hoped that 2D would be too hungover to remember what had happened but apparently, fortune didn't favour him. When the singer had addressed it, Murdoc couldn't think of another possibility than denying it and by now he felt sorry for that, even if it was pissing him off.

Finally he faced the fact that it couldn't be helped: he had to talk to 2D.

The bassist let out a last frustrated groan and heaved himself up from the bed, slowly heading to the door.

As he stumbled through the hallways, he thought of what on earth he could say to the singer but fitting words would come to his mind just as little as the confusing thoughts would leave it.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of 2D's door and then threw it open without knocking. "Hey, Faceache, we have to -" That was a mistake.

The singer was sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around a horribly familiar brunette girl.

Murdoc stood in the doorframe, rooted to the spot. "What the _hell_?" he blurted out as 2D and the girl let go of each other immediatedly as they got interrupted by him – once again.

2D stared at him in shock, his face all red, mouth wide open. "M- Murdoc!" he stuttered then. "It's not what it looks like!"

The girl didn't say anything. She just buried her face in her hands as if she was ashamed of the situation or something. Murdoc opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything. His throat felt dry and constricted, feelings of anger and hurt growing inside his chest, so he just closed it again and turned around, leaving the room.

"Murdoc!" the singer yelled again, sounding terribly desperate as he ran after the bassist. "Murdoc please! I can explain!" He grabbed his wrist – that was the final straw.

Completely out of his mind, Murdoc turned around and punched 2D hard in the face so he got dashed against the wall. The singer let out a loud whine and slid to the floor, sobbing silently as he slumped down, blue locks covering his eyes. "I'm," he whimpered, blood started to course from his mouth. "I'm sorry."

The brunette girl stood in the door to 2D's room. She gasped plainly audible, staring from Murdoc to 2D lying on the floor and back to Murdoc, her eyes widened in horror – Murdoc did quite the same. Then he turned around, rushing through the hallway, practically falling down the stairs until he finally reached the front door and escaped into the freezing darkness.


	5. Snow Storm

**Just as promised, here comes the next chapter... Hope you enjoy! ;}**

"2D! Murdoc!" Noodle's voice sounded loudly through the hallways.

Some moments later, 2D appeared on the stairs. "Yes?" he asked as he peeked around the corner.

"Come here please," the guitarist said. "Is Murdoc upstairs?"

The singer shrugged, making a scornful noise. Just in that second, Murdoc appeared next to him and 2D jerked aside.

"What is it?" the bassist asked – apparently being in a bad mood, but he was since he had come back two days ago after spending the whole night outside, so it was nothing new. Also, he had spent most of the time inside his room, only coming out to get a snack or a new bottle of rum.

"Russel's still not feeling better," Noodle sighed. "His fever won't go away and he can barely keep his eyes open." The drummer had been sick since New Year's Day. One of the women he had brought home the night before had probably passed something on him.

Murdoc shrugged. "And? What could we do about that? Do you want to hospitalise him because of a fucking fever?"

The guitarist shot him a glare. "No," she said in a cold voice. "I want the two of you to get him some medicine."

2D and Murdoc stared at her. "What?" they yelled in unison.

"No way!" the bassist exclaimed. "Why on earth should I do that? And then together with Faceache!"

The singer flinched back a little, then talked rather quietly to Noodle: "Yeah, why do you want us to do that? There's a pharmacy just five minutes away from here."

"I'm not talking about ordinary medicine," she responded. "There is a small pharmacy some kilometres out-of-town, the owner is an acquaintance of mine. He prepares the remedies himself, they're sure cures."

"Are you serious?" Murdoc sighed in an annoyed tone for what he earned another glare from Noodle.

"Yes I am, Murdoc," she hissed. "Do you remember when you had that horrible cold in November? I got you medicine from that pharmacy and you felt better within a day."

The bassist opened his mouth, closed it again, then took his last chance: "There's a fucking blizzard outside!"

"I don't care! Russel's in a real bad condition, Murdoc!"

Finally, he took a step backwards, raising his hands. He knew he had lost. "Fine then," he muttered. "But I'll go alone."

"No," Noodle contradicted. "You'll take 2D with you, maybe it's a good opportunity for you two to sort some things out," she paused, scrutinizing her bandmates. "But if he returns with only one little scratch I'm going to kill you."

About ten minutes later, they were ready, standing in the hallway. "It's seven already, but the way isn't too long, you should be back by nine," Noodle stated. "Are you sure you got the way memorised?" she asked then, looking at Murdoc sternly.

"Of course I do," he replied. "Let's just get this done, okay?" With these words, he grabbed his keys and left. 2D shot a last desperate glance at Noodle as he followed the bassist outside.

**/**

"This is not the right way," 2D muttered in an annoyed voice.

Murdoc gritted his teeth. "Yes it is."

"No, it's not! You have absolutely no idea where the fuck we are!"

"Yes I do." The bassist tightened his grip of the steering wheel.

2D turned his head and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So? Where?"

"On the right way." Murdoc peered through the windscreen. He saw nothing. Nothing but snow.

"Oh, for God's sake, let's just stop and ask someone for help!" The singer exclaimed, bracing his feet against the dashboard.

"I don't fucking need help!" Murdoc snapped, and right in that second the engine made a rattling noise and the car stopped abruptly so 2D's feet slipped off the dash and Murdoc almost hit his head on the wheel. The bassist closed his eyes and muttered profanities while the singer let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes," he said. "You're right. You need patrol."

Murdoc took a deep breath, then he yelled: "Would you just _shut the fuck up_! Do you have _any_ idea how goddamn _annoying_ you are, Faceache?"

Different than usual, 2D didn't flinch back as the bassist screamed at him. He glared at him angrily, the blue bruise on his right eye just making everything worse. The singer had held his fires for too long, because suddenly he just blurted everything out: "_I_ am annoying? _You_ are the one who fucking _kissed_ me on New Year's Eve and then acted like nothing had happened! _You _are the one who fucking _punched_ me in the face for _hugging a girl_ even though according to you there had _nothing_ been going on between us! _You_ are the one who's suddenly hiding from me and treats me like I was fucking _air_!" When he was done with his rant, 2D was breathing heavily. He had tears in his eyes but still stared at Murdoc, furious and hurt.

After a few seconds he averted his gaze and glared down on his clenched fists, roughly wiping a tear off of his cheek.

Murdoc stared at the singer, his mouth open in shock. Then he managed to say: "D, I... I'm sorry." As 2D didn't react, he continued: "I had no idea this was getting you down that much."

Now the younger looked up. "Are you serious? How should that not get me down?"

The bassist didn't know what to do, so he just repeated himself: "I'm sorry."

For some minutes there was an unbearable silence inside the car, the only sounds were the silent sobs that came from 2D every now and then. He had his arms wrapped around himself and hid his face behind the collar of his leather jacket while Murdoc stared off into the white nothing outside the window.

Without the car heater it wasn't long until the air in the car was freezing. Every breath was visible as damp mist and Murdoc's feet had numbed. Carefully he glanced at 2D who shivered heavily, his arms wrapped around his legs, face resting on his knees.

"Hey," he began hoarsely. "There are some blankets on the back seat, do you want one?"

The singer raised his head, staring at Murdoc. "Why do you have blankets in the back of your car?"

"Doesn't matter," he waved the question away. 2D didn't need to know that it was his usual preparation in case he'd drag a bird off a bar or something. Wordlessly, he reached backwards and grabbed two blankets, put one around his own shoulders and then wrapped the other carefully around 2D.

"Better?" he asked then as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

The singer nodded, snuggling down into the soft fabric. "Thanks," he muttered and fell silent again. What he said next, came unexpectedly, rather a whisper than a question: "Why did you do it?"

Murdoc stared at him. "Do what?" he asked, even though he of course knew very well what 2D was talking about.

"Why did you kiss me?"

The bassist looked down, shrugging slightly. "Guess I just couldn't resist any longer," he muttered. Then he gazed at 2D again and let out a small chuckle. "But it's not like you didn't enjoy it,"

2D blushed and buried his face in the blanket, mumbling something incomprehensible.

"What?" Murdoc smirked.

"It felt good," the singer repeated, still not looking up.

Murdoc only hesitated for a split of a second, then he leaned forward and cupped 2D's chin to make the singer face him. "Then let's do it again," he whispered and brushed his lips against 2D's briefly. They stared at each other after breaking away and Murdoc wasn't sure whether the singer's widened eyes and opened mouth were a good sign or not.

The answer to that question was clear as 2D suddenly grabbed Murdoc's collar and pulled him into another, rougher kiss which the bassist returned hungrily, digging his fingers into 2D's hair and as the latter moaned at that, Murdoc couldn't help but smirk broadly.

He trailed his hands downwards and slid them under the blanket that was still wrapped around 2D's body. "Come here," he mumbled into the kiss and pulled the singer onto his lap so he straddled him. Murdoc shivered as the younger pressed his body against him and he could feel his hot breath on the cold skin of his neck.

Quickly, the bassist unzipped 2D's jacket and threw it on the passenger seat, sliding his hands inside his shirt as he crashed their lips together again. The kiss became more and more passionate and finally, Murdoc brushed his tongue along 2D's lips, the singer opened his mouth immediately.

Soon enough, they both breathed heavily, Murdoc kept running his fingers along 2D's spine making him shiver and he pressed his body harder against the bassist's, begging for more.

"We should continue this on the back seat," Murdoc said hoarsely after pulling 2D's shirt off, and the singer nodded, carefully climbing to the back of the car. Murdoc followed, quickly doffing his jacket and shirt on the way, and flopped himself into the more comfortable seat, pulling 2D back on his lap. He put his hand on the singer's neck and smirked, then continued the kiss even hungrier than before, running his fingers down until he reached the seam of his trousers, undoing them skilfully.

Murdoc began to move his mouth downwards, kissing and biting 2D's jaw, neck and collarbones wittingly leaving a mark here and there. The singer curled his fingers into Murdoc's hair and pulled him up as the bassist trailed his hands into his pants at the back, causing 2D to twitch and shiver.

More and more they lost control over their movements, 2D bit Murdoc's lip harshly but it didn't seem to bother him, no, it drove him over the edge.

"I want you," he groaned into the kiss, pressing 2D's lower body harder against his own.

The singer broke away and looked at him insecurely. "But, this... I... we-"

"I know," Murdoc said. "I want you anyway."

To avert any objections, he captured 2D's lips with his own again, finally pulling his pants off completely. The singer let out a small moan, Murdoc wasn't sure if it was of lust or protest, but he didn't really care anyways.

He ran his hand down 2D's chest and stomach until he reached his crotch, his touch made the blue-haired boy gasp. Murdoc took hold of his erected member, stroking it slowly whereupon the singer digged his nails into his shoulders firmly but he hardly felt the pain.

He slid his other hand along 2D's back down to his butt and smirked at the reaction his touches caused. Suddenly, the singer began to moan words that made Murdoc shiver and he paused in his motion.

"What was that?" he breathed teasingly right next to 2D's ear.

The latter let out a frustrated groan. "More!" he yelled as he pressed himself against the bassist desperately. "I said more! Murdoc, please!"

Murdoc growled, he couldn't stand this any longer. "Fuck," he muttered. "You should talk like that more often." He leaned back and pulled his trousers and underwear off, then grabbed 2D's waist and reached behind him, looking for a certain little tube. The bassist cursed as he found it and saw it was almost empty, but squeezed the remaining gel on his hand and rubbed it on his member, tossing the tube aside.

He could feel 2D shake and looked up to him softly. "Just relax, okay?"

The singer gulped. "I'll try to," then he closed his eyes as Murdoc carefully lowered his hips with his hands until he could feel the bassist's length at his entrance.

Murdoc reached up, and stroked 2D's cheek gently. "Ready?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down slowly. The pain came suddenly and overwhelming. 2D groaned and clung to Murdoc's shoulders, breathing heavily.

The bassist stopped. "Stu," he whispered, planting a kiss on 2D's lips. "Relax, it'll be over soon," he then started kissing the singer's cheeks, his jaw, his neck, and tried his best to distract him as he began to slide deeper inside.

2D kept moaning and dug his nails into Murdoc's flesh.

When he was all in and 2D sat down on his lap, Murdoc gave him time to get used to the foreign feeling until his breath was halfway normal and he opened his black eyes slightly.

"Are you okay?" the bassist asked and 2D nodded, giving him a weary, agonised smile.

Murdoc took hold of the singer's hips again, slowly sliding out and back in again.

The moans that came from 2D started to sound more sensasual which relieved Murdoc a lot and he kissed the singer on the lips, running his hands along his sides down to his member and began to stroke it.

2D gasped and jerked forward, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of pleasure. He moaned Murdoc's name as he carefully started to move on his own and meet every thrust which caused the bassist to let out a loud growl.

They moved faster, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable as Murdoc pressed 2D down on his erection again and again, biting and licking along his neck and collarbones.

Suddenly, Murdoc groaned and lifted 2D up, laying him down on the back seat. The singer wrapped his legs around his waist, making the bassist hit that one spot even harder to finally get release.

With every high pitched moan, every scratching on his back, every deep thrust, Murdoc felt his orgasm coming closer. He groaned and digged his nails into 2D's sides as the singer came with a shout and shivered heavily, tightening his grip of Murdoc's waist which caused the latter to get off as well.

After some seconds of shock, Murdoc collapsed onto 2D, panting and groaning. Then he nudged the singer aside gently to make some space for himself on the broad back seat and wrapped one of his arms around him and reached forward with the other.

2D curled up into his chest as Murdoc pulled one of the blankets over them and sighed. He looked at the singer lying there peacefully, his gaze focused on the blue bruise at his right eye. Carefully, Murdoc planted a soft kiss on the mark and whispered: "I'm sorry."

**FINALLY, I'm done! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. :3**


	6. The Morning After

_Rrrrring!_

_Rrrrring!_

_Rrrrring!_

The cell phone rang relentlessly. Murdoc had managed to ignore it the last five or six times but by now it just plainly hurt his head and ears and everything.

Actually, at that point, the bassist had no idea where he was or what he had been doing but as he slid his hands under the blanket that covered him he realised he was naked. Along with the fact that he felt another body pressed against himself, he immediately startled.

Groaning, he began to move which caused the person next to him to roll off the back seat and land on the floor harshly.

Soon after, he heard a familiar voice grunt: "Where the fuck is this sodding noise coming from?"

"The fucking cell phone!" Murdoc yelled back. "It's in my trousers!"

Some seconds later, a bony hand raised in front of Murdoc's face, holding up the still ringing phone. He grabbed it and shouted into the receiver: "What?"

"_Goddammit, Murdoc_!" The bassist was sure everyone within a kilometre was able to hear Noodle's voice.

He made some indefinable noises before he growled: "Fuck, Noodle, stop fucking cussing!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snarled back. "Where are you?"

"What time is it?" Murdoc asked, holding the phone at arm's length.

"Almost eight!"

The bassist sat up panicking, trying to get a look out of the window but it was still covered in a thick layer of snow. "In the evening?"

Noodle made a groaning noise. "No! Eight in the morning! _Where are you_?"

"Like hell I know that!" Meanwhile, 2D was sitting in the back seat's footwell, watching Murdoc with a wary and tired face. "We're fucking stuck in the snow!"

"Why didn't you call me?" the guitarist shouted.

Murdoc opened his mouth and gazed at 2D, closed it again, then said more quitely: "No mobile reception."

For a few moments, both Murdoc and Noodle were silent. Then the guitarist said: "Would you just go outside and take a look at your surroundings? Call me back when you figured out where you are, okay?"

Murdoc sighed, rubbed his forehead and nodded, then realised Noodle couldn't see that and muttered: "Yeah. Sorry, love," ending the call.

2D opened his mouth to say something but Murdoc just threw his cell phone at the singer's head. "Shut up," he hissed, sounding exhausted and quickly got dressed. Then he tried to open the door but failed, so he simply trod it, letting freezing air and bits of snow into the car.

2D, still naked, stayed inside and rubbed his temples, recalling last night's happenings, when suddenly he heard Murdoc's loud exclamation.

"Is this a bloody fucking _joke_?"

The singer peeked outside, spotting Murdoc standing in the calf-high snow, staring somewhere beyond his field of view. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Murdoc shot him a glare. "Put on some clothes and move your arse here," he replied. "And bring me my cigarettes!"

2D did as he was told and some moments later he climbed out of the car, chucking the pack to Murdoc after taking a cigarette for himself. "You have the lighter?" he asked as he approached the bassist. "It wasn't in there."

"Yeah," the latter muttered as he lit his cig, beckoning 2D over to light his as well. "Now take a look at this," he made an expansive gesture and blew the smoke out. "Fucking bullshit."

The singer peered into the distance and spotted a small, white sign with a red cross painted on it. Below it said _Fujikawa's pharmacy – homemade medicine, 500m ahead_.

Murdoc heard 2D suppressing his chuckles and glanced at him, then the singer burst into laughter. He reached out and slapped him on the back of his head, saying: "That's not fucking funny, Faceache!" but couldn't hold a smirk back himself and curled his fingers into 2D's hair, pulling him closer.

"I'm going to call Noodle back," he grinned then, pressing a kiss on the singer's head before he started walking back to the car. "You go and get the medicine for Russel."

The guitarist sounded nervous and worried as she picked up the phone. "Murdoc? Did you find out where you are?"

"Er... yes," Murdoc replied, blowing the last bit of smoke out of his lungs into the cold air and flicked his fag into the snow. "Pretty much right in front of that pharmacy but we ran out of petrol and couldn't get out last night because of the snow storm,"

Noodle fell silent for a couple of seconds. "I see," she muttered then. "What are you going to do now? I can't come to pick you up, I have to take care of Russel,"

"Well I think we- oh hang on, Faceache is coming back and there's another guy with him," Murdoc peeked outside, pressing the receiver against his shoulder to muffle the sounds. "Who's that?" he asked, scrutinizing the old asian-looking man.

"Mr Fujikawa," 2D replied. "The owner of the pharmacy, you know,"

"Yeah, and?"

"I told him what happened and he offered to give us some petrol," the singer beamed. Mr Fujikawa smiled and nodded, holding up a big jerrican.

Murdoc stared at the two of them for some more seconds, then started talking to Noodle again: "Listen, love, your little friend there is going to... lend us a bit of fuel, so everything's all right. We'll be home in an hour or so."

**/**

The first thing 2D did when they got back home was curl up into his bed. The night on the car seat had been uncomfortable, even though he couldn't think of a place where he would've rather spent it.

It was still hard for him to realise that he had had sex with Murdoc. His best mate. And this time, unlike the days after the kiss, Murdoc didn't act dismissive at all. 2D wondered if there was something serious going on between them. Them... him and Murdoc... it sounded so surreal to the singer.

He sighed and opened one eye to glance out of the window. He couldn't see much though. The sky was coloured in a mixture of grey and dark blue, probably it was going to snow again.

Slowly, he started to slide out of his clothes, feeling weird and exhausted. If anyone would mind if he'd take a shower? Or even better: a hot bath. 2D moaned at the thought of it. Yes, he'd definitely take a hot bath now.

The singer heaved himself up from the bed and tiptoed through the hallways until he reached the bathroom door. He slid inside and headed over to the washbasin first, the strange taste in his mouth was begging him to brush his teeth.

He had just washed the last bit of toothpaste out of his mouth as he heard a light cough from behind. He spinned around and spotted a slightly smirking Murdoc in the bathtub, covered in foam.

"W- what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, clinging to the basin behind him.

The bassist blew some wet strands of hair out of his forehead and raised his eyebrows. "Taking a bath," he said, scrutinising the half naked 2D with an amused face. "How about you?"

"Um... I...," 2D shifted nervously and blushed. "I was planning the same but nevermind! Just tell me when you're done!" With these words he started rushing to the door.

"Wait!" Murdoc yelled after him and as the singer came back, still as red as a tomato, he whispered: "Why don't you join me?"

2D flinched back, his face turning almost purple. "W- what?"

The bassist rolled his eyes. "Don't make it even more awkward than it already is, dullard," he said as he splashed a bit of water on 2D. "Just come here," As the singer didn't react, he added: "Or do I have to get you?"

Finally 2D looked up and started walking towards the bathtub, sliding out of his underwear on the way, and stepped into the hot water. Still insecure, he moved really slowly until Murdoc grabbed his waist and pulled him down so he was sitting between his legs.

The bassist held him there by wrapping his arms around 2D's neck from behind and covered his hair in foam. "Come on, this could be fun," he muttered next to his ear which made the singer shiver.

"Stop it, Muds, you're flooding the bathroom!" he gasped.

Murdoc chuckled. "No, actually you're the one flooding it with your struggling," he pressed a long kiss on 2D's wet face, still holding him tight, until the singer finally relaxed and leaned back against Murdoc's body carefully.

They stayed like that for a while; Murdoc was playing with 2D's hair absentmindedly while the latter seemed to be dozing. The bassist decided to use this chance for a bit of teasing, so he began to run his hands down 2D's body slowly until he reached his crotch. The sudden touch made the singer jump. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed and stared at Murdoc with huge eyes.

"Nothing," the latter muttered back, biting into the singer's neck as he took hold of his member and stroked it.

2D moaned loudly whereupon the bassist grinned evilly and continued with his teasing: "Be quiet, dullard, or do you want Noodle and Russel to hear you?" He kept sucking at 2D's neck, running his free hand down his chest and stomach.

It was really hard for the singer not to cry out at the unbearable pleasure he felt. He thrusted his hips forward into Murdoc's grip and suppressed one moan after another as the bassist moved his hand faster and faster.

He curled his toes and digged his nails deep into Murdoc's thighs as he came, causing the latter to let out a growling chuckle.

"I'm really starting to enjoy all this," he muttered and wrapped his arms and legs around the still panting 2D, pulling him closer.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and I'll continue! :)**


	7. Getting Sick

**I'm so sorry I made you wait so fucking long, but I had some personal issues to deal with and wasn't really able to write. But I at least know how this story is going to proceed and there aren't many more chapters going to follow, the end is quite near...**

**And thank you so so so much for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate that. :)**

The rain was pouring down horribly as Murdoc parked his car in front of the house. Of course it had to start raining right after he had left the supermarket. Fucking London.

He cursed as he opened the door and stepped outside, he was drenched before he even reached the back of the car to get the shopping bags out of the boot.

"I hate this town," he muttered sullenly as he slammed the bootlid.

"Aw, don't!" Suddenly the rain had stopped, Murdoc turned around, startled, and found himself standing under Cassie's umbrella. The girl looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

He blinked down at her, unsure of what to say. The last time he had seen her was after he had beaten 2D up. Though he knew she had been over a few times since then to hang out with the others, but since he had been hiding inside his room the whole time, he hadn't talked to her once.

He actually was surprised that she didn't avoid him. The two times they had met he really hadn't been the nicest person on the planet.

"Do you want me to help you with those?" she asked then, pointing on the shopping bags with her free hand.

"No, it's fine," he started heading towards the front door and Cassie followed him, trying to keep him save under the umbrella the whole time, even though he already was totally soaked.

As they stepped into the hallway, Murdoc shook his wet hair out, then bend down to take his boots off and before he could say anything, the girl had picked the bags up from the floor and carried them into the kitchen. The bassist sighed. Why did she act so fucking friendly?

"Oh, you're back!" Murdoc looked up and spotted Noodle standing at the tread. She frowned. "Where are the groceries you should get?"

He opened his mouth to explain and pointed his thumb at the kitchen door as he got interrupted by Cassie who peeked into the hallway again.

"Hey Noods!" she beamed. "I took care of the stuff,"

Noodle glared at the bassist as she walked down the last few stairs to greet Cassie. That look literally screamed _so you can't even carry the shopping bags to the kitchen but let a girl do it for you – great, Murdoc, great!_

He took another breath, trying to defend himself but the guitarist had already passed him, giving him the cold shoulder. After letting out a frustrated groan, Murdoc turned around and went upstairs to get himself some dry clothes.

As he opened the door to his room, he saw 2D – or more the backside of 2D – halfway inside his wardrobe. He stood in the doorframe for a few seconds, breathing deeply, then closed his eyes and asked slowly: "What are you doing in my room?"

2D looked up and beamed at him. "Noodle told me to bring your laundry upstairs and I thought now that I'm already here I could just quickly put it into your wardrobe as well."

Murdoc held his breath for a few seconds, then sighed: "Really." It sounded more like a statement than a question. He kept a straight emotionless face as the singer walked up to him and leaned down to plant a brief kiss on his lips. "You're welcome," he breathed and smiled, then passed him and left downstairs.

The bassist stared after him. "Didn't hear me saying thank you," he muttered grimly. What was the dullard thinking he was? His bloody wife or what?

He slammed his door closed, stomped over to his wardrobe and pulled a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt out, messing everything up what 2D had put inside so neatly. Not by accident.

* * *

Murdoc spent the time until Noodle called them for dinner face down on his bed, he didn't want to see anyone at the moment but he also knew that if he wouldn't go by himself, she would come to get him. Which was worse.

So he heaved his body up and creeped downstairs, not knowing how to feel or what to do.

When he arrived in the kitchen, everyone was already sitting at the big table, obviously waiting for him. Wordlessly he sat down, ignoring the smile 2D was giving him from the chair opposite him.

He felt the glances of everyone else resting on him, but he didn't look up to meet them. He just stared at the plate in front of him, Noodle's casserole he actually liked looked incredibly untasty.

After some minutes of silent eating, Murdoc just picking at his food, Noodle spoke up: "Murdoc, are you okay?"

"Yes," he said tonelessly.

The guitarist narrowed her eyes but didn't try to go deeper into the topic. Unlike 2D. In a voice that made Murdoc wanting to punch him in the face, he asked: "Are you sure? You look pale and ill, maybe you should -"

Murdoc stood up abruptly, his chair falling over. "I said I'm okay!" he spat. "Stop fucking worrying about me, Faceache! You're not my sodding mother, just leave me the fuck alone!"

The singer flinched back, a terrified look on his face. "But I-"

"No!" Murdoc slammed his hands on the table, everyone recoiled, Russel shouted his name. "No, 2D! Just stop! I don't want this! I don't fucking want this at all!"

2D didn't understand it. He didn't get what he did wrong. No one got what happened.

"I need to get out of here," Murdoc muttered and turned around, leaving the kitchen. They heard the front door slam.

Some seconds of silent confusion and horror passed, then Russel asked quietly: "What the hell was that?" he looked at 2D. "D, did anything happen between you two?"

Slowly the singer shook his head, his eyes still widened and full of shock.

"I'll go to talk to him," Noodle said. "Maybe he just needs some time off, who knows what's going on inside of him." She stood up and looked at Cassie. "Cas, do you think he could stay at your house for some time? Not for long, just until he feels better. I don't want him to sleep at a hotel or something."

Cassie nodded. "Sure," she said in a small voice.

* * *

Noodle opened the door and found Murdoc sitting on the few steps in front of it. She slid outside and sat down next to him.

"Murdoc I don't know what's wrong with you, what happened or why you're like this right now and I accept it when you don't want to talk about it," she made a small pause and sighed. "But don't treat 2D and the rest of us like this, that's what I can't accept. We're a family,"

"That girl isn't part of our family," Murdoc mumbled.

Noodle glared at him which he couldn't see because his face was buried in his hands. "No, but she's my friend and she didn't harm anyone," she put a hand on Murdoc's back. "Listen, she's ready to let you stay at her house if you need some time off, because I'm sick of having you here if you're like this."

The bassist looked up, staring at the young woman incredulously. "Seriously? You're kicking me out?"

Noodle let out another sigh. "No," she said and stood up, offering him her hand. "I want you to get some space and time for yourself."

After some seconds of hesitation, Murdoc took her hand and let the guitarist pull him up.

**Thanks for reading, please leave reviews! I promise you don't have to wait three months for the next chapter this time. Sorry again, haha...**


	8. Change

**Thanks for the reviews, here you go with the next chapter. :)**

* * *

"I'm glad you accepted my offer," Cassie said as she packed the pair of jeans Murdoc handed her into his bag.

"Mhm," the bassist didn't look at her. Right after his talk with Noodle Murdoc had started packing to move to Cassie's for some days. He wasn't too sure if this was the best idea, but he was sure he couldn't stay with 2D.

He just was so sick of that feeling of being vulnerable and committed. The way 2D treated him made him feel horrible. Murdoc Niccals wasn't a person to be in a relationship. The few times he had tried, it had ended fatal. And above all, he couldn't have a relationship with 2D.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Cassie's voice interrupted his grumpy thoughts.

He looked up at her with a surprised face. "I- uh... yes,"

The girl sighed and put the last few clothes into the bag. "Should we leave then?"

Murdoc nodded and reached for his bag, but Cassie was faster. With a dark expression he watched her carrying his stuff out of the room. He let out a long breath and followed her downstairs.

The others were waiting in the hallway by the front door. "You're seriously leaving, man?" Russel asked. When Murdoc just nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes, he said: "I still don't fucking get why,"

Murdoc glared at him which signalised the drummer to not ask any more questions about it. Noodle gave the bassist an encouraging smile. She hugged him tightly and said: "I don't know what happened, but try to settle it, alright? Come back soon." Then she kissed him on the cheek and let go.

2D was standing a bit apart, near the kitchen door and just looked completely devastated. Murdoc gulped and averted his gaze. He didn't feel sorry for the dullard. He couldn't. I mean it wasn't like he loved him or something, so why feel sorry for anything. It was his own fault. He shouldn't have gotten so attached because of a bit of shagging.

Cassie hugged the other band members and said "Don't worry, I'll look after him," and gave a strained smile. She didn't feel good about this at all.

Russel gave a brief chuckle. "Good luck with that," then he looked at Murdoc. "See ya, dude." The bassist nodded in reply and followed Cassie outside who was already stowing his bag in the boot of her small car.

Murdoc sighed and slumped down on the passenger seat. Cassie took her place behind the wheel and started the motor. When they were out of the driveway, she said: "Would you give me the CD case?" She pointed to the glove compartment and Murdoc opened it and handed the square case to her wordlessly.

"Thanks," Cheerfully, Cassie chose one of the CDs and turned to track 3. Loud rock music sounded out of the speakers, Murdoc really hadn't expected that. He scruntinised the girl while she was singing along to the song by The Offspring.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid_

"Nice music taste you have there," the bassist muttered when the song was over. That was the first full sentence he had spoken in hours.

Cassie looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a quite surprised expression on her face. Then she smiled. "Thank you."

The next one and a half hour they spent silently listening to music. Murdoc had opened the window to smoke but even though he saw Cassie was freezing, she hadn't said anything about it.

* * *

Cassie's house was quite big and like in the middle of nowhere. There was only one house next to hers, an old couple sat on its patio, having tea. "Good afternoon, Cassandra," the woman greeted friendly.

"Hello Mrs Anderson," Cassie smiled at her, then turned to her husband. "Mr Anderson," the old man nodded back kindly.

In that second, Murdoc got out of the car, the couple's faces froze immediately but they tried to keep the mask. "Who's your friend, dear?" Mrs Anderson asked, unable to hide the worried tone in her voice.

The bassist rolled his eyes. This was the usual reaction he got on his appearance from old people. And 2D called _him_ a crumbly.

"That's Murdoc," Cassie explained. "Murdoc Niccals. He'll stay at my house for a few days," she made signs to the bassist to get his bag out of the boot and go on ahead to her house. He didn't need to be told twice.

"I see," Mr Anderson grunted then, stood up and went inside the wooden building. His wife gave Cassie a last compassionate smile and followed him.

The girl sighed and locked her car. "Don't take them too seriously," she said to Murdoc. "They don't mean it,"

The bassist gave a snort. "They don't seem to like strangers,"

"Why do you think they moved out here," Cassie laughed as she opened the door and led him inside. "Anyway, like I said, don't let them irritate you. They're pretty nice actually."

"I'm sure they are..." the bassist muttered as he took his boots and jacket off. "Where do I put my bag?" he asked then.

Cassie pointed to a big circular stair that led to the first floor. "I have a spare room up there." she said.

Murdoc nodded and went upstairs, Cassie followed right after. When she opened the door to the bedroom, Murdoc saw a big canopy bed with lacy sheets and flower print. A wooden wardrobe, a dressing table and a huge mirror with a corny gold frame.

"I know, I know, it's not really your style, but better than nothing, huh?" Cassie said. "You know, this used to be my parents holiday chalet and this was my mum's dressing room."

"I see," Murdoc muttered and put his bag on the broad bed. "I don't mind."

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone for a bit to unpack and stuff, if you need something, just call me."

With these words she left the room and the bassist sank down and buried his face in the soft pillows that smelled like perfume.

* * *

For three days, Murdoc wouldn't come out of his room at all. He just laid in bed and didn't even bother to stand up to get something to eat. Sometimes Cassie would bring him food, even though she didn't like to act like his housekeeper.

On the fourth day at around three in the afternoon, she knocked on the door and carried a tray with tea cups and biscuits inside.

She sat down on the bed and handed Murdoc one of the cups. He opened his mouth to tell her he usually didn't drink tea but she didn't even let him say anything: "Take it," she commanded, so he gave in and took a sip. "Thanks," he muttered after a few moments of silence.

Cassie gave him a big, sort of triumphant smile. "You're welcome," she said and they drank their tea off quietly.

* * *

Another two days later, Murdoc was woken up by loud shouts from downstairs. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he figured it was Mr Anderson shouting at Cassie.

He didn't dare to move until he heard the front door slam, then he slid out of bed carefully and creeped downstairs to see what happened. He found Cassie on the big sofa in the living room, wearing a short fawn dressing gown. Her face was buried in her hands.

The bassist approached her slowly. "You ok?" he asked pretty helplessly.

Cassie took a deep breath. "No, I'm not, as you can see," she grunted.

"What happened?" Murdoc asked. "Was that your nice neighbour?"

Cassie looked up and shot him a glare.

Murdoc gave her an apologetical grin and shrugged. "Wanna go to the balcony? You could use some fresh air probably."

Groaning, the girl stood up and they went outside. Murdoc took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. After he had taken his first drag he tried again: "What happened?"

Cassie glared at him one more time: "You know what happened," she said. "Mr Anderson said you shot at his wife yesterday!"

Murdoc raised his eyebrows. "No, I shot at beer cans," he replied.

"Where?!"

"In your backyard. I found your dad's gun in one of the closets while you were at the supermarket." Murdoc shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette. "The old lady happened to go outside in her yard right when I had fired a shot. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time," He blew the smoke out. "It's not like she got hurt or something."

Cassie stared at him, her mouth wide open. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry!" Murdoc raised his arms. "I don't think it's a reason to give you a bollocking like that!"

The girl rubbed her forehead. "Christ, I definitely chose the wrong month to stop smoking," Without asking, she reached for Murdoc's cigarette pack and took one for herself.

Murdoc couldn't hold a smirk back and lit it for her.

For a few minutes they just smoked silently, then Murdoc asked: "I thought you said your neighbours were so lovely? Why did Mr Anderson treat you like that then?"

"It's a long story," the girl muttered.

"I have time."

Cassie looked at him in slight disbelief. Then she sighed and started: "We've had this house since I was born. We used it as a holiday chalet and came here every winter. And Mr and Mrs Anderson have lived here since forever, my parents were good friends with them. Especially my father and Mr Anderson got along very well," she breathed the last smoke out of her lungs and flicked her cigarette away. "My father was a... kind of abusive person," she wrapped her arms around herself. Murdoc wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the bad memories.

"However, he used to hit me a lot. My mum never said anything about it because she was also scared of him. But what she didn't know... my dad didn't only beat me, he also... well, you know." She averted her gaze in shame.

The bassist stared at the younger woman. She was shaking. "I know how you feel," he said after a while.

"Yeah..." Cassie muttered. "Well anyway, Mr Anderson knew about all of it, but he didn't see anything wrong with it," she shrugged and forced a weak smile.

Murdoc raised his eyebrows. "Why are you still living next to this arsehole then? And why are you being so nice to him?"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 17. The Andersons helped me out, and I inherited this house, I couldn't afford a decent flat, so I stayed here." She sighed. "Well, I'm getting along."

For some moments, the bassist just silently scruntinised her and he noticed obvious things in her he had never noticed before. Sure, she wasn't the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was small and not too skinny, but he liked that. Her hair was long and dark and she had pretty eyes.

Suddenly he felt a lot more... affection for this girl.

She wasn't the perfect bitch who took his family away. She was a girl with a hard past who tried to live her life as happily as possible and was glad when she could help people out. Murdoc saw her in a different light. And maybe, this really hadn't been a bad idea.

He also thought of 2D and how bad he had treated him. Now he really felt honest guilt and let it be. Noodle had been right, he had needed this. But now it was time to go back home, he was sure. And maybe he could even resolve what he had with the dullard. No, he _had_ to.

For the first time in he didn't know how many weeks, he gave someone a completely honest smile. "Thanks Cassie," he said. Then he put his arm around her shoulder and shoved her back inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	9. Loss

Sleep. He had almost forgotten what that was.

Russel and especially Noodle were worried sick and he was so sorry that he made them feel that way, but he couldn't help it.

How could he rest – let alone sleep – while Murdoc wasn't with him, while Murdoc was so mad at him, while he was sure he had lost him forever and didn't even know why?

Groaning 2D turned around in his bed to glance at the clock on his bedside table. It was almost 4 in the morning. Again. It had been a week since Murdoc had left and besides the few times he had just randomly fallen asleep for a few minutes on the sofa or in his car the singer had not slept at all.

He had made the mistake and went to Murdoc's Winnebago after two days to lay down on the bed, breathing in the bassist's scent. It had only left him crying into the blankets for almost three hours.

He sighed and sat up, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his bedside table drawer. It was almost empty so the lighter with the picture of a group of zombies from his favourite movie _Dawn Of The Dead _Murdoc had given him fit into it easily.

Absentmindedly, 2D stared at the lighter for some time, then took a cig out of the package using his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply.

He had to do something. He definitely had to do something now. He was sick and tired of sitting in his room by himself or driving around aimlessly in his car while he should actually be fixing his relationship. Talk to Murdoc and apologise for whatever he did that had caused the bassist to leave him.

2D took another drag of his cigarette, stubbed it out, lit a new one, then stood up. He was just wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants, but he couldn't be bothered to take care of himself at the moment.

Silently he walked down the stairs, trying not to spread too much smoke in the hallways as Noodle hated that, then grabbed his keys and left the house.

He stumbled towards his car and tried to start the engine. It wouldn't work.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he cursed and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. His eyes were starting to tear up. It couldn't be helped, if the car refused to get him to Murdoc, he would have to do it on his own.

He stepped out of the car again and didn't even bother to close the door, he just started running and he ran until his lungs burned so badly he had to stop, panting, sweat dripping down his forehead.

A glance on his phone told him he had been running for almost one and a half hours. His mind had just shut down completely and he had no idea where he was. He looked around, searching for a sign to tell him that he had at least been running in the right direction, but couldn't find anything.

It was pitch black, but he saw that he was on some b-road that bent sharply a couple of feet ahead of him. 2D felt like he was going to be sick, so he kneeled down and tried to regularise his breath as he suddenly heard the noise of a car coming closer.

Still wheezing and retching he looked up to see two bright lights blinding him as the vehicle they belonged to turned around the corner, he lifted his left hand and choked out a weak _No!_, but it was too late.

The screetching of tyres. The sound of the car's bumper making contact with 2D's body. The muffled shouts coming from the driver as he ran up to the singer who was lying in the middle of the street.

The next few minutes passed in a blur, interrupted by short blackouts.

The last thing 2D saw were the familiar dark eyes, almost covered by thick streaks of black hair, that were widened in shock. The last thing he heard was the familiar rough voice shouting his name, a row of profanities, then again his name.

Followed by that was only darkness. Mute, blind, dead darkness.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Last chapter follows soon. I promise. Thanks so much for reading. Leave some reviews!**


	10. Déjà-vu

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here we are, finally. The last chapter of this fic. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting, and I apologise that it always took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this fic and that you like the ending. Lots of love! x**

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but you aren't allowed to smoke in here."

"Do I look like I fucking care?"

When 2D slightly opened his eyes a bit he could see the nurse pulling a disgusted face as she turned around and left the room. Then he slowly moved his gaze and focused it on Murdoc who was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

The bassist was rubbing his eyes with his right hand, holding an almost finished cigarette in his left. He sighed deeply and just stubbed it out on the bedsheet.

"Hey," 2D said, weak and plainly audible. He tried to grin. "Stop burning holes into my blanket."

Murdoc looked up, startled, staring at 2D in disbelief. "F- Faceache?! You're awake?!"

The singer shrugged. "I don't really feel awake... I'm still all dizzy." He sat up which made the feeling worse, but he tried not to show it and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can barely remember anything..."

Murdoc remained silent for a few seconds, then he said: "Well I think that's normal after a crash like that," he paused, feeling uncomfortable. Did the dullard even know what had happened?

2D looked up at him, eyes wide open. "Crash? I..." he ran his hand through his hair again, trying to organise his thoughts. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Murdoc smiled slightly and got up, stepping closer to the bed, then offered his hand to the blue-haired man. "I'm Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals. I ran over you with my car."

Seconds passed in which 2D just stared from Murdoc's face to his hand and back, then the most beautiful smile the bassist had ever seen lightened up the younger man's face as he grabbed his hand and shook it. "Stuart Pot. But call me 2D."

Now Murdoc just couldn't stop himself from pulling his singer into the probably tightest hug he had ever given to someone in his entire life. "It's so good to have you back," he digged his fingers into the blue locks on the back of 2D's head, not wanting to let go. Ever.

The singer's whimpers brought him back to reality. "M- Muds, you're hurting me,"

Murdoc let go immediately, muttering an apology. He completely forgot that 2D actually had multiple bruises and open wounds under his hospital gown. As by a miracle though, he didn't have any broken bones.

"That kid seems to have a billion guardian angels," the doctor had said when he told Murdoc about the state the singer was in.

Guardian angels? The bassist felt more like the curse on 2D that made him go through such horrible things. Still, 2D smiling at him erased all the bad thoughts from his brain in a second.

"So a car crash again?" he laughed weakly. Then he looked down, his expression changed and he continued speaking in a smaller voice. "I tried to find Cassie's house... I needed to talk to you, Murdoc. I'm so sorry, whatever I did that hurt you, I am so so sorry."

Murdoc suddenly felt the deep urge to slap the singer in the face. "Are you retarded?" he asked, which made 2D flinch. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault. I was being the scaredy-cat, too bitter for commitment and too stupid for," he paused and took a deep breath before saying the word: "... love." He carefully raised his hand and cupped 2D's cheek. "I'm the one who has to apologise. I feel like I could never make up for what I did to you, D."

2D smiled gently, placing his hand on Murdoc's that still rested on his cheek. "Believe me, you can," he said. "But I won't make it easy for you." Now the singer grabbed Murdoc's neck with both his hands and pulled him into a soft kiss.

The bassist felt his heart drop and cautiously kissed him back, not wanting to hurt his chapped lip.

When 2D broke away they were both breathing heavily even though it hadn't been a very passionate kiss. "I love you," the singer whispered after a few seconds.

Without hesitation, without any doubts, Murdoc answered: "I love you too, you little lucky bastard," he laughed and mussed 2D's hair up. "How many times do I have to run over you until you don't wake up in a stupid hospital bed again, looking even more ridiculously beautiful than before?"

The singer chuckled and blushed slightly. Then he asked: "Where are Noodle and Russel by the way? Did you tell them what happened?"

Murdoc nodded. "I did. But you know, it's actually eight in the morning. They went home to get some sleep after we were told that you'll be fine."

"And you didn't?"

The bassist frowned. "Do you have any idea how fucking terrible I felt? First I hurt you in probably the worst way possible and then I knocked you down with my car – _again_," he boxed 2D's shoulder. "Do you really think I could have gone home, dullard?"

2D smiled and gave Murdoc another peck on the lips. Then he said: "Could you call them? I really want to see them and let them know I'm okay."

"Sure," Murdoc took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Noodle's number.

* * *

Not even half an hour later the door to 2D's room flew open as the guitarist stormed in. She pushed Murdoc aside who was still sitting next to the bed and jumped onto 2D, hugging him tightly.

"Easy, babydoll, don't choke the poor guy! He just survived Murdoc's driving skills for the third time, I don't think he has many lives left," Russel laughed.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Toochi!" Noodle had tears in her eyes when she pulled away and kissed his cheek. "How do you feel?"

The singer laughed. "Well, I didn't die," he glanced over at Murdoc, then back at Noodle. "And I really couldn't be happier right now." Noodle understood immediately. "I'm happy you sorted that out," she said smiling. "You're both idiots, you know that?"

"We love you too, Noodle," Murdoc grinned.

Now that Noodle had let go of him, Russel hugged the singer, too, saying: "Good to have you back, D," and patted his back which made the singer flinch in pain, but he still smiled. "Thanks Russ," he said. Just in that second the door flew open again.

"2D!" Cassie rushed over to the bed, pulling the blue-haired into her arms. "Thank God you're fine!" Then she turned around to face Murdoc, looking incredibly angry.

Smiling innocently the bassist opened his arms. "Don't you want to hug good old Murdoc as well?" Cassie just punched him in the arm as a reply. "You're actually the _worst_, Murdoc, I hope you know that!" she said. Murdoc nodded, laughing.

"Thank you all for coming," 2D sighed now. "It's so good to know you all care for me. And sorry for making you worry..."

Cassie raised her hand. "Oh no, don't you apologise, this isn't your fault. We're just glad that you're okay."

Now the door was opened for the third time. The nurse from before glanced in and she looked quite shocked when she saw what was going on inside the room. "Are you insane?!" she shouted. "Mr Pot needs rest! You're all leaving now! Out!" she shooed the rest of the band members and Cassie through the door and closed it behind them. Silence fell over the room and 2D lay back down on his bed, disappointed.

* * *

Two hours passed, then suddenly he heard the door creak quietly. When he turned his head he could see Murdoc sneaking in, a giant sports bag in his hand. "Hey there," the bassist grinned. He threw a last careful glance out of the small round window in the door, then walked over to 2D's bed, who was already sitting up, excitement all over his face.

His eyes widened with happiness as Murdoc sat down next to him and took his acoustic guitar out of the bag.

"For the sake of the memories," the bassist said and started playing the first chords of _Beetlebum_.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
